Unto the Breach(In multiple dimensions)Full edition
by HaloAlicorn117
Summary: In this epic and now complete prologue of my self insert adventure, my jolly group of friends and I manage to infiltrate a secure CIA facility and are transported far away from earth. Next chapter will be posted in the Star Wars the Clone Wars section!


Unto the breach (In multiple dimensions).

**Greetings, citizens of the Internet! **

**Sorry for going AWOL for a long time. I have the excuse of playing Halo 1 &amp; 2 all Summer long. Here is the prologue of _Unto the_ _breach._ Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic or the U.S government. Both belong to companies that I am not affiliated with.**

"_The only impossible journey is the one you never begin." Anthony Robbins_

Prologue

May 23,2015,Earth,United States Of America.

Sam's POV

11:00 AM

It was the last day of school and me and my best friends, Terry,Ryan,Elena,Hayden and Neve, were talking as we waited to be picked up by the bus. Sorry, where are my manners? My name is Sam Larson . I have brown hair and the same color eyes and I am about 5 foot 9. Anyways, back to the story. Several different topics came up, but the most interesting was the mysterious disappearance and reappearance of President Barack Obama. He had strangely vanished from the White House and reappeared on the side of GA 400 soon after.

Elena, being a Republican, found this very amusing and we were wondering who would vanish next when we saw a blue flash of light in the woods. "Lets go check it out" said Terry. "Hold on, are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Hayden. "It'll be fine" I replied and we strode off into the woods to see what was happening. We wandered around for a bit and had found nothing of interest. " There's nothing here" said Elena. "Let's get out of here." We were just about to leave when we saw it again! It flashed around us and I felt a sensation of rapid travel.

We appeared suddenly on a cold concrete floor in some strange place. It was very dark and we bumbled into one another a few times before we got our bearings. Ryan saw a light at the end of the hallway that we were in and whispered "This way." Neve asked "Why are you whispering?" "I don't know"said Ryan "It just seems we aren't supposed to be here." We walked towards the light and we passed a few corridors that were labeled in a very military fashion. We discovered that the light was coming from the flood lights in a hallway labeled Blue Shift Passage. We walked for a while in silence but then we saw an open door into a hall ahead.

There were several doorways leading into rooms that seemed deserted but one could never tell. "Let's split up and each search a room." I said. Ryan whispered "Are you sure that's a good idea?" "No" I replied, face entirely serious. "You get the room closest to us and I'll get the one at the end of the passage." "OK" Ryan relented. "But if we get caught I'm blaming you." We crept down the hall as a group and each of my friends separated from the group and went into the rooms that they were supposed to search. After what seemed like hours I finally reached the door at the end of the hallway. There was a window in this door and I peered in to see what lay inside. The room was full to the brim with computers and other strange devices. I saw two people, who I assumed were scientists due to their white lab coats and the fact that they were chattering I hushed voices about something. I couldn't quite hear them so I could only guess as to the subject of their focus. I ever so quietly reached for the doorknob and tried to turn it. It offered no resistance, it was unlocked.

I quietly turned the knob the rest of the way and eased the door open. Fortunately there was a large metal table between me and the scientists. I crouched down and slowly went deeper into the laboratory. What were they studying in this strange lab? Whatever it was I probably not wanted to know the answer. As I neared the back wall of the room I saw a glass cylinder that was about 2 times my height and the same distance wide. As I crept closer I saw a sight that left me speechless. Good thing too, those scientists would have heard me if I had said anything.

Inside the tube lay a equine creature colored a magnificent light blue and sporting a pair of wings and a horn. I immediately pinched myself and bit back an exclamation of pain. No I wasn't dreaming some crazy dream. Before my very eyes was Princess Luna! I was a fan of MLP and the princess of the night was my favorite character. Upon closer inspection I saw wires connected to her skin and I felt anger at the scientists. How dare they imprison and torture a princess of Equestria! I looked around the laboratory for a makeshift weapon to knock the unsuspecting scientists on their sorry behinds. I saw a likely looking device resting on a table near my position. I saw text on the side in red reading _Mark 7 Prisoner Subjugation Device. _I quickly looked over the box shaped item and found a button marked Stun. I thumbed this button on and crept quietly towards the scientists

As I neared their position I could make out what they were saying. Not that it made any sense to me being about mathematical theory's and whatnot. I got about 1 foot behind the one on the right and pushed the red button in the center. A bolt of electricity shot out of the front and hit the scientist square in the back. He crumpled up in a heap and I shifted my aim to the other scientist who turned around in shock. Then he promptly received a bolt of electricity in the chest. He fell over, same as the other person and I stepped over his limp body and surveyed the screen that they were looking at. It was full of obscure calculations that looked like something out of a collage textbook. I went back to the tube that Princess Luna was in and tried to find some way to release her. I saw a screen and hurriedly pressed a button on it that bore the universal power on symbol. The screen lit up and a icon appeared reading "Prisoner Release". Seeing no mouse or buttons besides the power button, I touched the icon on the screen. A cool sounding, monotone, feminine voice came out over speakers in the computer. "Error!" "Please swipe your access key card to release the prisoner." I went back to the scientists I had knocked unconscious and rummaged through their pockets and found a likely looking key card. I then tiptoed back to the holding chamber and slid the key card through a slot in the computer. I then hit the icon to release Luna again and this time my action proved successful. The tube hissed open and the wires retracted back into the machine. I ruched to the opening and checked Luna's pulse with my index finger. Luckily it was strong and steady. As I did this I couldn't help noticing that she was quite pretty.

Suddenly her eyelids fluttered open and she took a deep shuddering breath of air. She then looked around and fixed her eyes on me. "W-Who art thou" she asked me. I bowed down on one knee, suddenly remembering her high status in pony society. " I am called Sam your majesty." I replied. "I freed you from those people who were studying you." I added. I looked up to see a look of confusion cross her face. "I thank thee, Sam but why did you help me?" "All others of your kind were those who wished me harm." Inwardly I grimaced, this was going to be rather embarrassing to admit upon first contact with a different race. " Not very many of my kind are nice or helpful towards others" I said. " I see" she said. Suddenly a tremor ran down her body and her face took on a worried expression. " I am regaining my power but the evil inside me is also growing" she said to me, fixing me with a serious look. " I fear I will not be safe to be around much longer." "I must return to my exile on Equestria's moon before I lose control and devastate this civilization". "I need you to help me with something" she said. "Of course" I replied. She looked at me pleadingly and said " Will thou please allow me to transport you to Equestria so that you can stop me from subjecting it to eternal night when I am free from my exile.

I paused and thought about it for a long moment. My family would be worried sick if I disappeared without a trace and they would tear the world apart looking for me. But if I refused to go, Equestria would be oppressed and terrorized until it fell apart. I took a deep breath and made the fateful decision. "I will do that for you" I said. A look of pure relief crossed her face and she grabbed me in a tight hug. "Oh thank you so much"! she cried. I felt my face grow hot and flushed. After a few seconds Luna pulled away and I saw that she too was blushing furiously. "Well" I said awkwardly, "shall we"? "Yes" she said and her horn glimmered with shimmering blue energy, the same color that we had seen in the forest. "I must warn thee" said Luna. " You will not appear directly in Equestria". I do not have enough strength for that". "You will go on many adventures before you get to your destination" I took a deep breath and nodded. "Do it".

By a random throw of the galactic dice, my friends entered the room and began to look for me. "Hey Sam"!, began Elena but she was cut off as the spell fired and I and my friends were catapulted through space at astonishing speeds. I felt myself begin to slow down and I hit a hard surface and blacked out.

James Holmes's POV

CIA headquarters

Washington DC

6:00 PM

It had been another uneventful day as the director of the CIA. I had imbibed 5 cups of coffee, yelled at some field agent who had almost blown his cover on his last mission and filled out too many pieces of paperwork to count. I was just about to pick up the phone and order a pizza from We, The Pizza, when the door to my office burst open and a very flustered looking agent ran in. he hurried over to my desk and handed me a note. He then ran out again. I looked at the note and bit back a curse. High Security Facility number 14 had been compromised and the alien had escaped. Who had let this one slip by? Suddenly not hungry anymore I reached for my laptop and prepared to find out what exactly the situation was. Somehow I felt that a lot more paperwork was in my future.

**Well we're off to a good start with this story. Please R&amp;R and all flames will be used to cook hotdogs :) Have a nice day!**


End file.
